


Writing Prompts

by Star_Gazing_Knight



Series: Lavender Blue [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean lance, Drabbles, Druid Lance, Minor Spoilers, Minor Spoilers for Lilac Sweet due to some of the Prompts, More Tags to be added as people Prompt things, altean!lance, druid!Lance, prompts, some OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Gazing_Knight/pseuds/Star_Gazing_Knight
Summary: These are responses from prompts on Tumble related toLilac Sweet, the first story in this series.  I suggest reading Lilac Sweet before reading any of these.Prompt List can be foundHere.As a head's up, most of this are unbeta'd, which means there will probably (most likely) be grammar mistakes.   These are mostly written with only basic editing, as they're just drabbles and quickies.  I do plan on going through them later to edit and polish them out.





	1. Haggar's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt from [Skiewrites](https://skiewrites.tumblr.com/). Skiewrites requested a POV from Haggar. Instead of a specific scene, Skiewrites asked for Haggar's thoughts on Lotor’s plans and her pending replacement.

There were facts that Haggar knew to be certain. For instance, she knew many ideas floated through Prince Lotor’s mind. For as much as the boy announced that he was not his father, there were similarities none could deny. The quig never fell far from the vine that bore it, after all. 

Yet despite that, Haggar had no way of knowing what ideas floated through the prince’s mind. 

There were clues every so often. Small tidbits that he didn’t mean to slip out. She knew that the latest ideas he’d been entertaining involved the former Blue Paladin, and for as much as she wanted to be invested in that, she could not.

Her Lord and Emperor needed her, and she would not fail him. 

However, the Empire needed her just as much. Much like his father, Lotor never seemed to see beyond what had caught his attention. For her Lord, it had been the Black Lion. For Lotor, it appeared to be anything but leading the Empire.

She’d sent General Raht to spy on the prince, to report back to her what he was doing. That hadn’t worked well in her favor, but then again, she hadn’t expected it to. It would just clear her real source of information on the Prince of suspicion. 

Not that she would be able to reach said source anytime soon. Not with how tied she was to her Emperor’s bedside. 

She felt more tired than she had in deca-phoebs now that she was without the assistance of her disciples, caring for her ailing Emperor, and trying to keep his wayward son on track.

Obsessions would be the end of both of them. 

She’d reviewed the information on the former Blue Paladin, and there was little doubt in her mind that it was the Prince’s intent for the Blue Paladin to one day replace her. The idea was laughable. Lotor would never be Emperor, and the former Blue Paladin would never surpass her.

The Prince existed for one sole reason; the reason he was living out now: to be the Emperor Pro Tem in the unlikely event of the Emperor being temporarily unable to lead the Empire.

She had insured that her Emperor – and herself – would live forever. Lotor had been conceived as a temporary solution to the unlikely event of the Emperor being unable to lead. As comfortable as the Prince seemed now, he shouldn’t get used to it.

It would not be long until he was reigned back in and the rightful Emperor once again sat upon the throne and led their Empire to greatness. A feat Lotor seemed incapable of with his newfound delusions of grandeur with the Former Blue Paladin.

She smiled thinly as she looked down upon the prone form of her Emperor, and injected further quintessence into his system. “Soon, my Lord.” She muttered. She only hoped that he’d wake before Lotor could do irreversible damage to the Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to ask your own prompt, you can find the prompt list [Here.](https://star-gazing-knight.tumblr.com/post/166437050134/no-excuses-writing-meme-askbox-version) Drop me a prompt on Tumblr, and I'll respond there as well as here. :)


	2. Xana's POV: Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on Tumblr requested Xana's POV for when he 'reconditions' Lance.

As much as it pained Xana to admit it, Lance was far more like his traitorous mother than Kivrah. Oh, there was little doubt over the identity of Lance’s father. Even if Xana hadn’t known about Kivrah and Gracia’s affairs, it was clear in the slight curl of Lance’s hair, or the look on his face when he meditated. 

But, the similarities between him and Gracia ran deeper than the ones between him and Kivrah. There were so many parallels between them, from the way they came to the Druids to the color of their base quintessence itself. 

And perhaps had Lance not been personally vetted by High Priestess Haggar herself then Xana would have suspected Lance of being a traitor as his mother had been before him. 

Besides, Lance had his uses. People with a Blue Base quintessence were rare in the Empire. Sure, there were pockets where Blue or Green or even Yellow tended to coagulate, but it’d been some time since there’d been a Blue Druid. The last that Xana could recall had been Gracia. 

Perhaps that had been what had prompted him to look further into Lance. 

Or maybe it’d been a combination. The boy’s past, his similarities to his mother, his uncertain responses toward Prince Lotor – which Xana knew should have been conditioned out of him. 

Lance’s emotions were cool as they filtered through Xana’s scales. He was scared, nervous, uncertain. He could feel where the High Priestess’ condition had taken affect, but it felt… faded and broken. If they wanted Lance to stay on their side, then he’d have to do what no one had thought to do on Gracia: reinforce the conditioning until it stuck. 

“Let me fix that… don’t worry, it won’t hurt.” Xana promised as he pulled up his own quintessence, using it to forcibly manipulate Lance’s. It was a lie, but the pain would be so great he doubted Lance would remember any of this. That was the idea anyways. 

He’d conditioned Blue quintessence before. He’d been one of the Druids who’d conditioned Gracia under High Priestess Haggar’s guidance. Gracia’s quintessence had been like a lake. He didn’t know what her astral plane looked like, but that was what her quintessence had felt like. 

It hadn’t been easy to reshape her quintessence and condition it into something to benefit the Empire, but it hadn’t been hard. It’d been tedious more than anything. 

Xana assumed that Lance’s quintessence would be like his mother’s. Xana’s quintessence wasn’t exactly like other’s with a yellow base, but they were similar enough. The same with Red. 

Once a person has messed around with a one person’s quintessence, then they’ve messed around with everyone with that color base’s quintessence. 

Xana realized that it was a mistake to assume that the moment he tried to manipulate Lance’s quintessence. 

Lance’s quintessence reacted immediately, flooding the link between him and Lance with ice and turning his scale numb where Lance touched him. He had but a tick to think, ‘quiznak’, before Lance’s quintessence rebelled against him, and he was thrown across the room from the sheer force of Lance’s quintessence beating against his. 

Xana’s body felt numb from the cold ice Lance had thrown at him, and he mentally made a note to work on Lance with quintessence manipulation. If the boy could already do that, then perhaps there was more Kivrah in him that Xana had originally assumed. 

“I wondered why Haggar took such a long time with you.” Xana stood, using the wall as leverage. 

It was no wonder that the High Priestess’ conditioning was already starting to fail if that was just a sample of what Lance’s quintessence was like. Just as it was no wonder why she’d taken so long with Lance, or why she’d asked Xana to keep an eye on Lance. 

“It’s not often we get to experiment with someone with a Blue base.” Xana took a couple of steps toward Lance. It seemed Lance was unable to respond. It was interesting that his ‘defense’ had taken more out of him than it had Xana. 

Then again, Lance was untrained. 

But oh, the potential. Lance had so much, and so long Xana didn’t make the mistakes of his past… the mistakes he’d made with Gracia, then Lance would be a great addition to the Druids. So much power rested within him, and Xana wondered if that was a side affect of having piloted one of the Lions of Voltron. 

First though, Xana needed to fix Lance. It was fortunate Xana had noticed the conditioning failing now, when he could still hopefully fix this through reinforcement and constant reconditioning. It took more than one try to reshape an ocean after all. 

“For as trusting as it is, it’s usually pretty set in its ways. It’s not easy to change the course of a river or the shores of an ocean.” Xana paused. “Even ice requires a delicate touch, I suppose. It’s easier to mold, but… one needs to chisel away carefully, in small increments.”

There’d definitely been ice in Lance’s quintessence. The persisting chill where Lance had touched his scale was evident enough of that. Xana had never worked with Blue quintessence like this. It’d be an… experience. 

“It’s a shame that Haggar’s work didn’t stick as it should have. Conditioning someone isn’t easy to begin with, and your Blue base didn’t make it any easier.” Xana kneeled down in front of Lance.

“No matter, I’ll fix it.” Xana tugged on Lance’s hair, pulling his head up to look him in the face. 

Xana blinked, and for a tick, it wasn’t Lance looking up at him, but Gracia. He almost expected his brother to come back from the dead and push him away again. But no, there was no Kivrah to protect Lance like he had Gracia. 

There was no Kivrah to sacrifice himself for that traitor. No Kivrah forcing him to make the choice between dying or killing his blood brother. 

The corner of Xana’s lips tugged upwards as he grinned down at Lance. What an opportunity that had been given to him. A chance to take the potential Kivrah had left in him, and fix Lance. To turn him into the Druid that Xana knew he could be. 

He knew how Lance’s quintessence would react now. He knew how it was different from Gracia’s, and how much more powerful it could be. He could work with this. It’d hurt more for Lance, but that was in his favor. 

“Don’t worry, you won't remember a thing; I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to ask your own prompt, you can find the prompt list [Here.](https://star-gazing-knight.tumblr.com/post/166437050134/no-excuses-writing-meme-askbox-version) Drop me a prompt on Tumblr, and I'll respond there as well as here. :)


	3. Lotor's POV: Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Usagi-Monet](http://usagi-monet.tumblr.com/) requested a POV from Lotor when he sees Lance dancing in the rain.

It was Lance’s laughter that drew Lotor outside. He’d had no intention of leaving the hovel hut of the Village Leader and braving the storm, but… he’d never heard Lance laugh like that. 

His heart hadn’t been prepared for the sight that he saw. 

For a moment he was transfixed, watching as Lance dance around in the torrential downpour. His heart leaped into his throat as Lance slipped. “Lance!” He called out and watched in horrified amazement as Lance recovered gracefully turning into the slip into a spinning twirl to look at him. 

When he moved to Lotor, it wasn’t so much as walking to him as it was dancing. If this wasn’t so dangerous and he wasn’t at least somewhat terrified for Lance’s safety, then he would have been in awe at how graceful Lance made this. 

And he’d know how ungraceful trying to get anywhere in that downpour could be. He’d made that mistake once, and only once. Ezor laughed at him for weeks about how he’d looked like a mud monster. It was amazing that Lance had yet to fall flat on his face. 

Lotor could be awed later. Right now, he needed to get Lance out of this mess. This wasn’t safe. “This isn’t-”, Lotor tried to tell him that, but he was interrupted by Lance crashing into him. 

Automatically, Lotor wrapped his arms around Lance, holding him securely to prevent further slipping.

He’d dragged Acxa into the mud with him, and wow, she had not been pleased about that. Zethrid and Ezor, the traitors, had stood in the safety of one of the huts, laughing at them while Narti had picked them up with her tail and dragged them to the safety of the hut. 

Of course, that memory didn’t stay on his mind long when there was Lance in his arms, and then sudden Lance was in his face, and… Lotor stopped breathing, his heart stopped beating. This was it. This was how he died. On a messy, disgusting, muddy planet with a sopping wet Druid in his arms, clumsily kissing him. 

Lance had kissed him before, it hadn’t been like this. There were similarities, like how watery the kiss was. But this time it was due to rain and not tears, and surprisingly, that made a difference. Lotor’s hands fell to Lance’s waist, and he pulled him closer, not caring about the water seeping in through his clothes. 

Lance pulled back and Lotor always chased after him, only barely catching himself. Lance looked a mess. His hair was plastered against his face, and there was some of that horrid red mud on him, but… he’d never looked prettier. 

His eyes were basically glowing, matching the scales under them. Water drops slid down his face, and legitimately sparkled in the light cast off from the hut. 

His chest hurt and it felt like his heart was swelling. Quiznak. He’d been with beautiful people before; he’d filled his harem full of them, but there was something about Lance that was different. 

“Of… course.” He muttered in response to Lance’s litany of appreciation. He didn’t know why Lance was thanking him, when it should have been Lotor who was thanking Lance for opening him up to these new strange feelings. 

He’d been feeling them for a while now, but it just seemed like something had changed or shifted, and suddenly he couldn’t look at Lance without wanting to smile or kiss him. He’d never felt this way about any of his conquests before. He’d never felt so possessive and protective. 

“…May I?” Lotor asked. Lance nodded and Lotor didn’t hesitate to lean down to kiss Lance. Although he’d asked permission and Lance had granted it, he moved slowly to give Lance the option to back out if he wanted – and how he hoped Lance wouldn’t. 

Lance didn’t. 

Lance shivered in Lotor’s arms, his arms wrapping around Lotor as he rested his weight against him to tangle in his hair. Parting was a necessary sorrow that Lotor mentally cursed, at least until he opened his eyes to look at Lance. 

His heart skipped a beat, and his throat suddenly felt far to tight. Quiznak, it should be a crime for someone to look like Lance did. He almost didn’t let him go. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Lance’s cheek, enjoying the shuddered breath Lance gave him in response. 

“Go on.” He murmured. “Have fun.” 

There was still some degree of panic echoing in his chest Lance pulled away and threw himself back out into the downpour, but… as he watched Lance, that panic diminished into pure awe. He’d known that Lance liked dancing and water, but it was one thing to know that, and yet another entirely to see it.

If Lance was bothered by the slipperiness of the mud or the water hitting his face, he didn’t seem to show it. He slid around like he’d been doing this his entire life or like he knew some intricate trick that Lotor did not. 

His chest still felt tight as he watched Lance, and he wondered, not for the first time since Lance had come into his life, if this was what ‘love’ felt like? 

He’d never been one to believe in such a bedtime tale as ‘love’ before. It was a concept foreign to most Galra, except for the love of death, destruction, and all things Empire. Even if he had believed in it, most stories where ‘love’ was involved tended to be a tragedy, like Lance’s parents or his own. 

Yet somehow that word kept popping up in his head whenever he thought of Lance. It’d pop up when Lance braided Lotor’s hair, or whenever Lance’s eyes would shine with glee as he figured something out. Lance’s eyes were shining now, brighter than Lotor had ever seen them before, and his laughter echoed in his head.

Quiznak, Lance was beautiful, and Lotor thought he might be in love. 

He pulled out his communication device and without thinking about it snapped a picture and sent it off with a caption before sliding the device back into his pocket. 

Perhaps he’d regret that later, but for now, he smiled as Lance looked over at him, and continued to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to ask your own prompt, you can find the prompt list [Here.](https://star-gazing-knight.tumblr.com/post/166437050134/no-excuses-writing-meme-askbox-version) Drop me a prompt on Tumblr, and I'll respond there as well as here. :)


	4. Acxa's POV: Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Acxa's POV from Chapter 41. This was requested by [GalaxyGirlSwirl](https://galaxygirlswirl.tumblr.com/).

Acxa had been with Prince Lotor longer than any of the other Generals. 

She’d been there when Prince Lotor had caught Ezor spying on him for the Resistance her mother had been a part of.  She’d been there when he rescued Zethrid from the illegal gladiator rings on the fringes of the Empire.  She’d even been there when Prince Lotor had taken Narti from Haggar, and protected her from the witch’s influence by giving her authority and power. 

That said, there were times that Acxa still couldn’t understand why Prince Lotor had chosen these particular people to surround himself with. 

Ezor had her uses, that was true.  She was an especially talented spy and more than a little bit of a snoop.  Zethrid was without a doubt one of their strongest fighters, if not a bit wild and unwieldy.  And Narti was… probably Acxa’s favorite of the three. 

It wasn’t that she had any problems with any of the other Generals – Prince Lotor had made sure that they could all cooperate together before he’d shoved them into these roles as his Generals and made them into his team – but, she wished they’d be a bit more… serious. 

Honestly, between Ezor sitting on the consoles, and Zethrid playing with Narti’s cat, it was a miracle they got anything done.  She felt like she was the only one doing any work, not that there was much to do.  The most annoying thing was avoiding the occasional Robeast that Voltron had left behind. 

Hmm… She should probably talk to Prince Lotor about taking care of those.  They were starting to impair trading routes.  She made a note on her tablet about that, and then looked up to see Ezor being, well, Ezor.

“What are you doing?” Acxa sighed.  Not even a tick later a picture appeared on the screen as Ezor finished. 

“That’s the Druid?”  Zethrid asked from behind Acxa. 

“Presumably.”  She answered, looking the picture over.  “Didn’t you see him before?”  She asked. 

Out of the other Generals, she was the last to see Prince Lotor’s newest… project.  Whether or not he joined the team or fell to the harem was another matter altogether.  The fact that Prince Lotor had made him into a Druid was promising, but…

Acxa had seen many try, and fail, to catch the Prince’s attention and join their ranks.  This was the first time Prince Lotor had interest in a Druid, however. 

“Just a glimpse and from a distance. Ezor saw him better than Narti and I.” Zethrid replied. “Small thing, isn’t he?” 

Well, if he was a Druid worth anything, then technically he could be larger.  So either he couldn’t use his Altean abilities or he just preferred to be that size.    

“He seems to be weathering the storms of Bsët alright.” Ezor commented. 

Bsët?  Acxa took another look at the picture and sure enough, it was Bsët.  Why would Prince Lotor be… Oh wait, the blooming of that flower that Prince Lotor liked. 

The last time she’d been to Bsët, she and Prince Lotor had been outside when the storm started.  It’d taken her days to stop smelling and tasting that foul mud, and even longer for her to give up on cleaning her blasters from all the mud. 

The Druid didn’t seem to be having that problem, she noted sourly. 

“He looks kinda wild here.  I can see why Lotor’s interested.”  Zethrid added.  “How long has he been working on this one?” Zethrid continued after a moment of silence.  “And you think he’ll be tossed to the harem?”

Mentally Acxa tallied up the quintants since Ezor had first brought the Druid to their attention, and oh, that was interesting.  “Longer than usual.”  Acxa informed them.  “And I don’t think the harem is within Prince Lotor’s plans for this one.” 

Prince Lotor would not have spent as long as he did on this Druid if he was going to just toss him to the harem.  No, there had to be something else that her prince was thinking of.

That was the problem with Prince Lotor: he was always thinking and scheming, and usually keeping it all to himself. 

“He’s never trained one of them to be a Druid before.” Ezor chimed in before returning to her communication device.  A few doboshes later she gasped.  “Oh. Oh!”

Well, that couldn’t be good.  Acxa raised an eyebrow, waiting for Ezor to elaborate, but nothing came from her. 

“What?”  Zethrid snapped.  “You can’t just ‘oh’ like that and not give a reason.” 

“Harem is not in the plans!” Ezor squeaked.  She flipped the communicator around and shoved it in Zethrid’s face. “Read, read, read!”

“Get it out of my face!” Zethrid growled, batting Ezor’s hands – and the communicator – away.  Acxa stepped forward, catching the device as it sailed through the air.  Prince Lotor would not have been pleased had it been broken.  He’d already filed for Ezor’s phone to be replaced twice this Pheob alone. 

Acxa glanced down at the screen, ignoring the picture of the Druid to read the caption under it.  

Wait.  What?  She re-read it, not believing what she’d read.  The words didn’t change any. 

“Oh no, if it’s got that response from Acxa, I want to know!” Zethrid demanded.

Acxa opened her mouth, shut it and took a breath before reading out the caption. “ _’I think I’m in love.’_?”

“He thinks he’s in love!” Ezor confirmed in a squeal. She bounced, pulling her hands away from Zethrid and pumped her fists. “That’s. So. Adorable!”

Adorable wasn’t the word Acxa would use.  Dangerous would be more accurate.  Love made people make mistakes.  It made them do stupid things.  It caused bad choices.  Prince Lotor could not be in love, it’d ruin all of his plans. 

“That’s… new.” Zethrid muttered. “Lotor doesn’t do Love.”

No.  No, he did not, and no he should not.  But, if Prince Lotor was already to the point that he _thought_ he may be in Love, then it was already too late.  Nothing Acxa could do would sway him. 

“Nope.” Ezor sung out, dancing around to grab her phone from Acxa. “He doesn’t.”

She’d had faith in Prince Lotor thus far; she could continue to have said faith.  Perhaps this wouldn’t be some mistake that they’d all regret, or perhaps it would.  Regardless of the outcome, she’d stay by her prince’s side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to ask your own prompt, you can find the prompt list [Here.](https://star-gazing-knight.tumblr.com/post/166437050134/no-excuses-writing-meme-askbox-version) Drop me a prompt on Tumblr, and I'll respond there as well as here. :) 
> 
> Please send requests to my Tumblr. It's easier for me to find the requests and fulfill them there. Thank you! :)


	5. Before the Beginning: Lance's Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on Tumblr requested "Before the Beginning" with Lance's parents. 
> 
> I wrote a short little thing on Gracia's escape from the Galra.

The last thing Gracia had expected was to fall in love and create life from that love.  She had expectations, plans, duties… she had so much to do and love – and a child – would only hinder that.  She just had too much to do.  Too much was relying on her. 

She didn’t need this tiny life inside of her relying on her too. 

She’d considered purposely losing the baby by ‘accident’, but no.  She couldn’t do that.  The spark of Blue inside of her was brighter than anything she’d ever seen before.  Her unborn child was a light upon the darkness of the Galaxy, and she would not deny that light to shine. 

Nor would she allow the Galra to dull or twist it. 

Kivrah, for all that she loved him, was loyal through and through to the Galra.  He’d been raised by them, had started his Druid training as early as 10 Deca-Phoebs because he had the _talent_ that so many didn’t. 

It was no wonder that her child was so bright when Kivrah was the father.  He was a beacon against the dull and muted colors of the Druids.  A guiding light always being her home to his arms. 

It’d been him who had discovered her betrayal of the Druids, and it’d been him who’d helped her leave the resistance behind, to shed herself of their responsibilities and duties and live with him.  There were nights she regretted that decision, but she had slowly stopped.

Now those regrets returned at full force.   

The Rebellion would have helped her.  They would have taken her and this child, and she could have born him safely.  She could have given him a good childhood in the safety of one of the colonies.  Instead she was with the Druids, fearful for not only her own life but the life of her child.

She didn’t tell Kivrah when she snuck out in the dead of the night to escape. 

She couldn’t sleep when all she could imagine was her child being raised as an agent of the Galra, forced into corrupted servitude as a Druid.  No.  She would not allow that.  Not now, not ever.

Luck was not on her side. 

Xana, Kivrah’s blood brother, had always been a thorn in her side.  Always testing her, always pushing her, always asking of her.  Of course, he’d be the one to catch her.  She couldn’t have been any more careful.  It was as if the stars themselves had decreed these events to transpire, and it was the stars themselves that watched in silence. 

Kivrah, for all that she loved him, was more loyal to her than the Galra.

Perhaps had she trusted him things may have ended differently.  Perhaps if she’d trusted him then he would have been there from the beginning.  Perhaps if she’d trusted him, then the night wouldn’t have ended with him yelling at her to ‘go’ while he held off Xana.  Perhaps if she’d trusted him, then her last memory of him wouldn’t be with an energy spike running through his body while she flew away.

Memories of the escape were blurry at best.  They were flashes she could remember in surreal clarity; things like the console as she tried to avoid hits from Galra fighters, or the asteroid belt she flew into to lose them. 

She flew until she could fly no further, and flew further.  None of the planets around her would support life, and she refused to let Kivrah’s sacrifice be in vain. 

It seemed to be forever until she saw the first planet in the system to support life.  Like a sign from the stars themselves.  The planet was even as blue as her child, and she knew in her heart that this was where he belonged. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to ask your own prompt, you can find the prompt list [Here.](https://star-gazing-knight.tumblr.com/post/166437050134/no-excuses-writing-meme-askbox-version) Drop me a prompt on Tumblr, and I'll respond there as well as here. :) 
> 
> Please send requests to my Tumblr. It's easier for me to find the requests and fulfill them there. Thank you! :)


	6. Hunk's POV: After Chapter 10/11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from altalemur, who wanted Hunk's POV when Lance was missing from the team.

Contrary to popular belief, Hunk had not known Lance all that long.  They’d met in the Garrison when they’d been assigned together as roommates, and it was only through luck that they ended up on a team together. 

They had bonded over mutual experiences of living on an island, being new to the desert and the Galaxy Garrison, their shared love for their families, and how much they missed them.  Despite only just having met, Lance and Hunk had hit it off spectacularly, and now…

Now, despite knowing Lance for only a short amount of time, Hunk felt like he’d known Lance his whole life.  Which was why Lance’s sudden absence was startling to Hunk. 

The first thing he’d noticed was how much quieter the ship had suddenly become.  The others onboard weren’t really social, not like Lance was at any rate.

Allura was usually up on the bridge, talking to her mice, Coran, or Shiro.  If she wasn’t there, then she was wherever else she disappeared off to.  She didn’t really connect with Hunk, Lance, Pidge, or Keith.   It seemed like the only people she talked to were Shiro and Coran, which was sad, but true.

Not that any of them had really made an effort to get to know the princess… but… yeah.

Coran probably could have been as social as Lance, if not more, but he was always so busy.  With Lance gone – wow, it was still weird even to think – Coran had to pick up, for lack of better words, the slack.  Which meant he was back to cleaning, providing food goo, and trying to fix the castle. 

Keith was, well, Keith.  He seemed to only really talk to Shiro and occasionally argue with Lance.  Although, it was fun to tease him about his Galra heritage.  Jokes had been one of the easiest ways to get around awkward moments in the past, and it seemed to work for a little bit on Keith.  But now he was back to being all serious and brooding.   

Pidge was great and all, and Hunk had known her since the Garrison too, but… when she got focused, she got focused.  And lately she’d been trying to see if any information had been saved in that device that Lance had broken before he left. 

And what a mess that’d been. 

He and Pidge had come in at the middle of it all, so he didn’t know most of the full story as Coran didn’t seem to want to talk about it, and neither Allura or Keith had seemed… willing to speak of it.  

From what he’d seen and heard, Lance had some sort of communication device – which Pidge was working on – and because of that Allura and maybe Coran were teaming up on him.  And then everything just went crazy after that.

Lance broke the device and ran, and then the Robeast attacked and… it was all just crazy. 

And now they were missing Lance, and Allura and Keith were butting heads.  Well, sorta.  They were both after kinda the same thing, except Allura was more interested in the Lion while Keith was more interested in finding Lance.

Which was what Hunk was more interested in finding too. 

There had to be more to the story than what he’d seen, and the only way to really get that story was by talking to Lance.

Hunk knew Lance hadn’t been doing well lately.  The isolation and silence of space was oppressive to his bright and loud personality.  Not to mention the fact that the only person as social as Lance onboard was Coran, and Coran was busy a lot of the time. 

And then there was what Pidge had said. 

Man, Hunk had really dropped the ball on that one.  Pidge had been complaining about how busy she was, and how distracting Lance was… but… maybe Hunk should have been a bit firmer with her?  Or at least should have stuck up more for his friend.

He’d just been so caught up in trying to find Shiro again – no.  That was no excuse.  He’d messed up. 

Now the only thing he could do was try to find Lance so he could apologize. 


End file.
